rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 1
Are you ready for Drag Race like you've never seen before? Prepare for the first season of Kaiko's Drag Race where 10 queens battle for $250,000 and the crown of the Mega Drag Superstar. The winner of this season was Harlequin Harriet and Fuchsia Fierce was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances * Baby Glitter: "My name's Baby Glitter and this competition is about to get crazy!" * Vera: "Oh...my...gosh" * Crystal Blu: "Shining in opulence is the queen of looks, I'm Crystal Blu!" * Carol Ava: *sings* "I'm Carol Ava, and I'm ready to dance the house down!" * Holly Greythorn: "Bitch, just crown me already" * Sarah Skank: "Hope you're ready for this body-ody-ody" * Titania: "My name is Titania, and just like fairies, I rule the dance floor" * Harlequin Harriet: "Are you ready to be amazed?" * Bea Trix: "I'm ready for my close-up" * Fuchsia Fierce: "Honey, I'm fierce and you better be ready!" Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned in Episode 6, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Call Me Kaiko"'' *'Guest Judges:' PinkTheDiva & FalcoLombardi99 *'Main Challenge:' Recreate the "Drag on a Dime" Challenge from Season 1 of Drag Race. *'Mini-Challenge': Photoshoot with Mathu Anderson *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Holly Greythorn' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Extra 15 minutes of designing time *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Harriet'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: $5000 & A two-night stay at a Spa & Hotel in Beverly Hills. * Bottom Two: Carol Ava & Sarah Skank * Lip-Sync Song: Call Me Mother by RuPaul * Eliminated: Carol Ava * Farewell Message: "It was so nice meeting you girls! All the best! Carol xoxo" Episode 2: ''"Aguilera Lip Sync Live"'' *'Guest Judges:' Christina Aguilera & Todrick Hall *'Main Challenge:' The queens must perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by Christina Aquilera *'Runway Theme:' Red Carpet Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Compete in a disco dance-off to "Jealous Of My Boogie". *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Titania' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2000 Endota Spa Gift Card *'Main Challenge Winner: Titania'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: A two night stay on gay cruise courtesy of AlandChuck.Travel * Bottom Two: Sarah Skank & Bea Trix * Lip-Sync Song: Dirrty by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Sarah Skank * Farewell Message: "I'm sorry Bea for what I did, hopefully you all enjoy your time here! <3 Titania for Top 3!" During the Lip Sync, Sarah pushed Bea off the stage. This resulted in the lip sync stopping and Sarah being disqualified immediately. Luckily, Bea wasn't severely injured and is able to continue in the competition. Episode 3: ''"RuTinder"'' *'Guest Judges:' Gabbie Hanna & Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman *'Main Challenge:' The queens must act in mock tinder dates. *'Runway Theme:' First Date Eleganza *'Main Challenge Winner: Baby Glitter'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: A 12 Month subscription to Tinder Plus * Bottom Two: Titania & Bea Trix * Lip-Sync Song: Dirt by Emma Blackery * Eliminated: Bea Trix * Farewell Message: "You all are so beautiful and talented, lots of love, sisters 4eva!" Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Matthew Lush & Fortune Feimster *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Movie Premiere Eleganza Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winner: Baby Glitter'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs * Bottom Two: Vera & Fuchsia Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: NO by Meghan Trainer * Eliminated: Vera * Farewell Message: "I enjoyed my time here, it was lovely meeting each and every one of your girls." Snatch Game Episode 5: ''"Hannah Mondraga"'' *'Guest Judges:' Dove Cameron & Joshua Rush *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new Disney Show; Hannah Mondraga *'Runway Theme:' Pop Princess Realness *'Main Challenge Winner: Holly Greythorn'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: Two VIP tickets to a P!nk concert * Bottom Two: Fuchsia Fierce & Crystal Blu * Lip-Sync Song: I Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Crystal Blu * Farewell Message: "I enjoyed my time here but watch out for Holly, she's a sneaky hoe" Episode 6: ''"The Queens' Last Laugh"'' *'Guest Judges:' James Charles & Adam Rippon *'Main Challenge:' The eliminated queens return to team up with the top 5 for a comedy challenge. *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Harlequin Harriet' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up the eliminated queens with the top five girls. *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Harriet & Crystal Blu'' *'''Returning Queen: Crystal Blu *'Main Challenge Prize: A custom website by Square Space' * Bottom Two: Baby Glitter & Fuchsia Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: Shower by Becky G * Eliminated: Fuchsia Fierce * Farewell Message: "Third times the charm! Good luck new top 5!" Episode 7: ''"Future Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' MannyMUA & Lilly Singh *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Robo Mama Realness, UFQ; Unidentified Flying Queen & Futuristic Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everyone Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Holly Greythorn' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Extra 15 minutes of designing time. *'Main Challenge Winner: Crystal Blu'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: 2 custom gowns made by David Meister. * Bottom Two: Holly Greythorn & Titania * Lip-Sync Song: Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft Rihanna * Eliminated: Holly Greythorn * Farewell Message: "This is bullsh*t! You are all untalented and don't deserve to be here and I dont deserve to go home! F*ck You!" Episode 8: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Harlequin Harriet & Baby Glitter *'Miss Congeniality: Fuchsia Fierce' * Lip-Sync Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Titania & Crystal Blu *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race: ' Harlequin Harriet *'Runner-Up:' Baby Glitter Trivia * The lip sync assassins of this season were Titania & Fuchsia Fierce. Titania sent home Bea Trix & Holly Greythorn while Fuchsia sent home Vera & Crystal Blu. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 1